personalitydatabankfandomcom-20200214-history
Pill
Background & Debut Pill's initial appearance on MBTI Base remains a misnomer, but sources estimate that he initially appeared around Summer 2017. Specifically, there are two speculations about the origin of his username. To start, Pill revealed that his username reflected his job as a CVS pharmacist. Along with that, Pill also publicized his habits of drug abuse and snorting crack on a frequent basis (Source: MBTI Base Chatango). Simply put, his contributions on MBTI Base involved insulting and threatening several members, emphasizing the struggles in the African-American community, and preaching his hood based outlook and ideology. Generally speaking, Pill rarely engaged in any intellectual stimulating discussions nor deeply involved himself with any of the well-known MBTI Base members. Rather, he utilized his skills in Ebonics to insult any character, topic, or member that the MBTI Base community opted to discuss or debate about. Notwithstanding,many of his offhand insults and comments received likes from users, who were commonly active on MBTI Base for shits and giggles, such as M@l@rken, Oim8, and several Josephty1 alts '''who expressed firm support for the United Negro College Fund. '''Appearance & MBTI Findings Particularly, Pill's profile picture consisted of a mugshot of a dark skinned African American man who resembled as if he had finally awoken from the dead. Conversely, sources speculate that his profile picture signifies his past hardships at a high level federal penitentiary. Going forth, during his time on MBTI Base, Pill labeled himself as an ENTJ 7w8. Rarely, did anyone question Pill about the reasoning for his self-proclaimed type. Weeks into his membership on MBTI Base, an anonymous user created a poll entry for members to type him. Namely, his results were tied at ENTJ and ISTP with 7w8 being the highest for Enneagram. Personality Coming soon. Personal Life ' Pill's childhood involved witnessing his father get locked up at age six. Likewise, Pill suffered the same fate in 2015. As previously mentioned, sources indicate that Pill was charged and booked into a federal level penitentiary for drug possession and engaging in a shoot out against two mid-aged Caucasian tourists who unknowingly drove in his neighborhood to ask for directions for any nearby hotels. Subsequently, Pill's prison time was cut short after a reported "anonymous source" paid his $800,000 USD bail in May 2017. Ultimately, all charges were dropped. As of September 2018, the families of the slained victims continue to reprimand the US justice system for allowing a vicious hooligan to roam the streets. Pill lived a clean life for about three weeks. Yet, once he discovered ''MBTI Base, the relentless entries relating to racism against Black boys, drugs, and more caused his old ways to replay through his mind all over again.In a turn of events, Pill initiated himself into a gang of hardened thugs who robbed, shot,slashed, beat, and tossed body parts into cardboard caskets. His involvement in this gang remains prevalent as of this day. It is assumed that Pill is single and does not have any children. When he is not involved in shoot outs, he spends most of his time training his four pitbulls on how "to chew a muthafucka'z ballz off" or "gettin' head". Furthermore, he has supposedly secured a job as a pharmacist, which he uses as front to smuggle drugs into his basement to get high on with his closest road dogs Tipster. A few medical sources have speculated that his high dosage of drugs have resulted in chemical imbalance in his brain. Unfortunately, Pill might not have long to live. Conversely, on a positive note, Pill revealed that he supposedly completed his GED after getting into a brawl with a flock of random users on MBTI Base's Chatango chat box.(Source: Chatango, Sept 28 2018). '''Post-MBTI Base Era Notably, when MBTI Base officially closed in Spring 2018, Pill's whereabouts remained unknown for about six months. Rumors postulate that he moved to Colorado to escape the ghetto and happily live under the state's recently reformed marijuana laws. As further revealed by these sources, it is surmised that Pill reached out to fellow MBTI Base member Mike Ike as a way to help the young man fight his demons relating to school bulling, cyber bullying and relentless trolling by former MBTI Base members. Accordingly, such condolences were presumably not provided unless MBTI Base member Mike Ike opted to provide a special form of sexually and physically stimulating services in return. The exact details of these services remain unknown and unconfirmed. Whereas other sources, dismiss the above claims and speculate that Pill remained deeply involved in infested gang culture- employing threats, violence, and gun slinging to instill fear into his enemies both on the streets and online. As of September 2018, Pill refuted all rumors from "dem trick azz niggaz". Additionally, in the same month, breaking news reports confirmed that Pill engaged in another heated frenzy with one or two anonymous pro-slavery users on the MBTI Base Chatango . In a state of shock, the ten witnessing Chatango users and its "Administrator" were exposed to the unexpected entrance of three fellow gang members who joined Pill's side in the brawl Chatango User- Insanity. Simply put, gunshots were fired and profound death threats and racial slurs were exchanged between both parties on Chatango for nearly two hours. Sources report that Pill's flock of hooligans concluded the quarrel by tracking down the anonymous users' location and placing pistols to their head as they were asleep. Whereas the M''BTI Base Chatango Administrator'' was horrendously alarmed by the hate and violence that ensued on his presumably peaceful and user friendly chat box. On an interesting note, Pill reportedly created an account in late August 2018 on the flourishing Sakinorva MBTI Databank website. Considering the account's limited activities in voting an commenting, it was unconfirmed if the account belonged to the actual Pill. However, this changed in late September, when Pill posted his first-ever retaliatory statement to clear his beef with former MBTI Base membe''r '''Doha' on Mike Ike's page about being "Da Realest." Presumably, Pill intends to stay in the community for the long-run. MBTI Base & Chatango: Beef & Accusations Coming soon. Draft in progress, folks. MBTI Base * OpticEmoCookies: * Oim8: * Various Black MBTI Base Contributors: * Josephty Alts: Chatango * Admin: * Dohaistj: * PikupYourPantsPatrol: * Anon Users: Rumors & Accusations * Sexual Orientation: * Mike Ike Alt: * Mental Health: Quotes * "I ain't fuckin around..." * "In dis muthafucka...." * "Nigga..." * "Get my pitbullz on yo azz...." * "Bust a cap up yo azz..." * "Trump head azz..." * "Cracka..." * "Da realest nigga..." * "Who fuckin wit my name..." * "Look what you niggaz done did...." * "Fam" References ''-Source: INTJ'' Category:Users Category:MBTI Types Category:ENTJ